The Threat of a Love Triangle
by Plasma57
Summary: A dangerous love triangle threatens to break up the Tai Chi Chasers. Can Rai resolved this love triangle before things get worst? Or would the Tai Chi Chasers sink? FinnxSenaxRai love triangle. Please Read and Review.


Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Tai Chi Chasers.

Yo-Regular speech

_Yo-_Thoughts/dream speech

Finn's POV

Finn thought little as he was put on the Tai Chi Chasers as a Dragonoid spy by his mentor and fellow spy, Elder Sid. He masked his emotions as a ways of keeping both his intentions, and true loyalties from the rest of the chasers and Elder Komorka. He put up with the antics of his fellow chasers Tori and Donha rather easily. He, however, could not easily ignore his affections for the light brown haired beauty known as Sena.

She had the shiniest tan hair, and most beautiful light tan eyes. At first, he rather tried put off his feelings for her as perverted thoughts. Over time, he began to realize his feelings and hoped one day that Sena would confess to him her love to him. For a while, it seemed as all that hope didn't go to waste. That is, until Rai got on the team.

Until Rai got on the team.

Although, he was highly neutral on the recruitment of Rai into the Tai Chi Chasers, he soon realized Rai was slowly but surely unknowingly (for Rai) gaining the affections of the girl he loved. As first it came with subtle hints, but then when Sena told Rai she doesn't care he is part Dragonoid, and based on the fact that Sena thinks the Dragonoids are the enemy, she was practically _confessing_ her love to Rai.

Luckily (for him), Rai seemed more content with annoying him with almost constant challenging him to games rather than acting on Sena's feelings for him, which Finn put up with as easily as Donha and Tori's antics. Still though, Sena's love to Rai has grown into disliking him for trying to gain her love.

Now with the War situation ending and Diga gone, now would be the ample time to get back the girl's love that Rai stole from him. Even if he has to break up the Tai Chi Chasers up for just that.

Sena's POV

She thought a lot as she went on the Tai Chi Chasers. She was going to lead a team so good she will make Her Father proud. She met the three other chasers, the goofy Tori, the courageous Donha, and the emo Finn.

She started notice the signs that Finn was crushing on her. First it started out as simple subtle hints, and then it was easily recognizable as affection towards her. She even dreamed of marrying Finn, until Rai joined the team.

Until Rai joined the team.

She was neutral on the idea Rai joining the team, she came to almost regret that decision as Rai was bad-tempered, irresponsible, lazy and reckless, not to mention argued with her almost every day. She then started to notice her feelings for the red haired co-captain of the Tai Chi Chasers.

She often asked herself why she was so attracted to him. With the answer that it was his confidence that she soundly lacked in, as his confidence was larger than the Sears Tower, and hers was smaller than an atom.

Unfortunately for Finn, she thinks of him more of a person she can count on for advice and not a love interest, plus the fact that there is a good possibility that Rai loved her back. Unfortunately, for her, Finn seems to not get the message that she doesn't love him back.

With the whole war finally over, she can do two things. First, ask Rai on a date, second, get through to Finn she isn't interested in him anymore.

Rai's POV

He thought a lot as he was put in to the Tai Chi Chasers. He was going into a group of kids that are his age and that he doesn't even know. He was pretty hesitant, considering what events preceded his recruitment into the Tai Chi Chasers.

They eventually grow on him like grass on soil, especially Tori, Donha and Hak. However, Finn and Sena were a bit rocky, due to the former annoying him by beating him at games and the latter arguing with him almost constantly every day.

Over time, their bonds as a team as well as friends grown, as well as their Tai Chi collection, skills and strength, with each completed mission. They stayed together as a team, even with such events such as a restructuring of the teams' leadership structure, the revelation of Rais' Dragonoid heritage, and Finn's betrayal.

Now with the War gone, shouldn't he be happy? After all, not only is he reunited by his Mother and Father, but also he doesn't have to be haunted with the threat of a Dragonoid attack every day.

But, actually he isn't very happy.

The reason is the Tai Chi Chasers is in threat of being broken up. The threat is that there tensions between two of the Chasers (Author's note: if you have read the two previous POVs in this story, you already know who those two chasers are) that have the potential to escalate into something that will break up the Tai Chi Chasers.

Even though he isn't sure about a lot of things, such as what is causing these tensions to happen, he is sure as hell about one thing: that he would use all of his powers as co-captain of the Tai Chi Chaser to keep said group and the bonds of friendships that hold them from collapsing.

**Three things:**

**1. Please read review.**

**2. No flames!**

**3. I need some help with Sena's eye and hair color. If someone in the review section helps me with this, I will be entirely grateful for his/her help.**


End file.
